User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 Ayy! First!!!!1!!!1!1! I had to. I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm sure you're leaving now seeing as I haven't seen you in chat for a bit, but I'm messaging you to say...something that I completely forgot about while I was rewording. Welp. Goodbye, I guess? :P I figured I'd see you tonight, but I suppose not. :P I'm hoping I'll get to run into you tomorrow, but I suppose we'll see. I switched semesters between my first period classes, so I now have a computer class! :D I'm not sure if I'll actually be on any, but maybee? Welp, I still don't know what I was going to talk about, but I also wanted to say FOUR MORE DAYS or so. xD Blocked :( I know the feeling. Hopefully it goes away...but if not we'll figure something out. Maybe go back to Reddit if needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Story need vs. char necessity Sorry Ariana's such a bossy little know-it-all, but I'm building the armour I plan to remove layer by layer as she starts to realise how much there is, above all in a world of magic, that she doesn't know. :P Alex Jiskran 00:24, September 3, 2016 (UTC) A few things *I feel I should thank you. Thank you. Since Jaestro, (October 31, 2029 (is my personal HC ask Meadow she will tell you different)) Meadow has been a part of more RP's this year (which for her equals human interaction) than she has in the four years she has been in existence on this wiki. I have to say four because I spaced during her third year. :( *Meadow and Peter - I approved the use of the Hex on Meadow. She/I do not want the other party in trouble. If you read the RP, she is willing to duel him to prove her superiority. Frankly I plan to owl Jay about Meadow requesting Déonté let them duel... Should be fun if Carter would also approve. *I might have had another, but I got lost in all my rambles. Thank you, buh-bye! : - Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 06:13, September 4, 2016 (UTC) *If I MATH GOOD Mal started at Hogwart her Second year because I created Bri in her fourth. Did you create her as a third year? *February 6th 2030 is a Wednesday. Just saying. :D :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:28, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Since is only moi. We shall stick with Mal's history. I was also thinking? Maybe they went to Ilvermonry. Salem is not technically a school. It is an organization. I guess it could be a school in the future we DARPians live in. Just thought I would run that by you. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:35, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I think they would be in the same house. I have no idea which house Bri would have been in. I do know that Amy and Bri used to complain about Hogwarts houses because they got separated. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:41, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Thunderbird Sisters? Bri might have been a Pukwudgie though she would have wanted Wampus. I can imagine them having been separated at Ilvermorny before being Sorted together at Hogwarts. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:47, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Because I am mean. Bri would have been alone in Wampus, and Amy would have been alone in Horned Serpent. She was the lone Ravenclaw. So I guess Xavier would have been in Pukwudgie, while little Chris and Alex "wanted" to be in Thunderbird with Mal. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 17:10, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! I'm assuming you're still off at rehearsal right now, but I'd like to say that we're due for a conversation about something. I've already really decided on it, but I figured I should talk it over with you first. I...never told you, but I switched Jenelle's next model. I can't be asked to try to type out her name right now, but I'm very sure that you said she looked too old. I think it depends on what pictures you get, plus I think they look more like each other. Nastya is 20 though, so maybe I'll use her for a bit more after Hogwarts until I see a transition on her, which I don't think will be much farther from graduation but whatever. Welp, that sounded shady as heck, but okay. c; Even if you didn't mean it, it did. xD RPs I'm assuming you'll be at work today and not here. If not let me know. I know we have a Melinda/Carter Rp...anything else this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:26, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Also, as a heads up I'll be on vacation next week. I'll try to at least post in my class, but other than that I may not be on much. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:54, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Owl Just spotted Bradley's written history says he was born in 2003, but the infobox says 2002. :) Alex Jiskran 10:45, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Cannon or still in my head Were Wampus (Bri) and Thunderbird (Mal) cannon for the fabulous Richards sisters? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 05:00, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Actually. I decided that I would be mean. * *::Bri would have been alone in Wampus, and Amy would have gone into Horned Serpent because she was alone in Ravenclaw. Which would have left the twins, and Xavier (Who I believe would graduate this year?) in Pukwudgie. I think I like Bri in Pukwudgie alone. Amy in Horned Serpent still, because she was smart, obviously. Maybe the other three lumped into Wampus? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 05:11, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Yass! Thank you. Your Sortings, your input, is basically what I need/crave. I know Bri like I know what it feels like when I stub my toe. When I get can something from someone out side of the two of us (Me and Her) be it a compliment or even an RP I literally learn something new about her or me. *Yikes!* :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 05:18, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! I swear if I just missed you, I'm going to freak. :P I mean, my buddy kept me on the phone for two hours and totally took up my electronics time, so I swear... RE:RP Apparently I copied your post over and didn't post my own this morning. As a head up I have a bunch of meetings today so I'll post when I can, but it might be sporadic. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Well, one of those two things was an accident, and the other intentional. I'll let you figure out which. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:46, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Owls :Well....that should make me being gone next week pretty easy. Mal's not talking to her so we won't miss that, and given how the Animagi RP is going Melinda (and Maybe Carter) are going to be upset about that for a while...even though I suppose this RP is happening then anyway so it'll be the next week anyway. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:56, September 9, 2016 (UTC) It'll have to be at least a little late. I leave tomorrow at 5am and get back the next Saturday late that night. I should be able to come on a bit Sunday as long as things aren't too crazy, so we should be able to do it then, or Monday as a backup. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:00, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Ohhhh I'll edit the blog post so it'll have the list of the contents along with the links to available proof. c: Ck This is Plas can you post on the defense against the dark arts roleplay where you were teaching unforgiveble curses to the fourth-years as Faith Bagman. please ? ''PlasmaX~~Owl Me~ '' 09:15, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Gryffindor QT There's reserves... just felt I should remind you, bc better safe than sorry, plus the locker rooms are already being posted on n stuff... and yeah. :3 Have a good evening! :) Ayy~ No, I just came back when I was sent that and I think that's incredibly unfair. Anyways, slaying Alden though. Commune with The Great Loaf Could Nora talk to Breadly Carter sometime? (Regarding the end part of this rp) 22:24, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Will they or won't they In a way they already did, you know, go out. I just could not think of anything else to put up there. I thought you were maybe getting a bit sick of them so I have not asked for that reason. If you have an interest, then I of course would accept. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:07, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Not to be a person who toots their own horn (toot toot). How could not miss them. Even when they are awkward I still have so much fun with them. Do you want to pick the place or should I? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:10, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Are you joking? They are SO, so, so, awkward. Sometimes. And I devour it like a like it is ambrosia and I am on the doorstep of death. //goes to post// :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:17, September 15, 2016 (UTC) For Hope Hey Just wondering if you wanted to rp Nah not really How about Alden and Scarlet? They seem good plus I've barely used Scarlet Hey! Hey, I'm back. We got home yesterday, later than expected. Anyway, I and Ash have a RP...anything else, or anything I missed I need to take care of? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:23, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Ban My school has access to the Large Office banned, so I haven't been able to post. Apparently there's a curse word/banned word, and it's not opening, hence why I haven't posted. Don't want you to think I've forgotten about it~ c: Chat Hey, I was wondering if we could talk in your chat? I'm on mobile so I'm not sure being in this chat would be that great of an idea. It's fine if not though. No worries. c: Chat I'm not confident I'll be catching you again tonight, but I'll be on mobile so if you want to talk I'm fine with heading over to your chat for a little while maybe. :D Re I'm trying to avoid chat, but AYYY. :D I'll be on mobile again by then, but I'll be on either way. :D I would suggest we at least RP, but I'm not sure that would be the best idea. I hope you have a good time at the show! True, it's fine! So, there's Saff, Mark, and technically Coraline (but she's semi-active because there's nothing to do with her right now, rip). I would...but I really need to RP Saff or Cora more. :/ Sh... it is a secret... I should not be around, but I was not a few hours ago like I wanted to be... making up for lost time. What did you have in mind? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 03:36, September 23, 2016 (UTC) RP Weba! I'm fine with whichever. :D Here, I think? I'm not actually sure but I'm on mobile and have no energy to check. I'd prefer to look over them. I'm supposing you have shows this weekend but I'll be free to approve or make pages the entire time for the most part. (If I get edit conflicted one more time I will quit and I will die.) Too soon You are always a few days too early for a Briallory? Mallorianna? ... Mal/Bri rp. Three days, then we can do a Sisters (ft Cullen) rp. So... until then? *Wren/Eilis *Clair/Alden *Zayd/Mal *Dorian/Thomas *Shida/Bradly (#Breadly bc I. Love. Bread.) *Baz/Charity? Let me know if you want to mix and match. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 03:54, September 23, 2016 (UTC) I present to you ... more choices. Few though. You must decide, where does one find Eilis? Lower Chambers Corridor West or Hieroglyphic Hall? Also, would you happen to want the first post? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 04:13, September 23, 2016 (UTC) RANDOM IDEA I had a wild HC strike me. I was wondering if you would or might be interested in Aydan/Nuala. It does not have be now, or before school ends. It could be after, or at the cup... if he goes. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 08:16, September 23, 2016 (UTC) RE:Here I'm just grabbing lunch. I'll be back in a bit and should be free. I was thinking maybe Melinda could run into Mal before the end of the year? anything else you wanted to do? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:12, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :So, did you want to do Hope's B-day or just a family RP...or just Regan/Rose? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:04, September 23, 2016 (UTC) RP Sorry, had to scream at my idiotic friend for hating Perfect Illusion. :/ Anyways, we could RP just Katie/Jen or we could do Katie/Aydanelle now? Chat I poked in to tell you. I could've owled you, but I didn't. I'm totally able, but I don't want to, honestly. Nope, currently trying to clean my laptop of all the water my brother just spilled on it. And, that also means I've been yelled at, got my food ripped away, and is now expected to stay upstairs while they watch the Big Brother finale. RPs Ummm...sometime this summer Melinda and Faith for some occlumency and that Princess conversation. Since she is at home we could also do Melinda/Charity, or wait until later this summer. I expect Melinda to change quite a bit over the summer. Elle and Ayden with the pregnancy, whenever he'd tell her. That probably won't be pretty. Thomas and Elle at or about the Cup. I posted with Elle watching the Germany game with Thomas. That's all off the top of my head I think...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:08, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'm leaving in about an hour. We can start that or something else. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:00, September 26, 2016 (UTC) I'll start Melinda/Fait now so it'll be done early in the summer...I'll post in Prince Castle/East Wing/Melinda's Room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:03, September 27, 2016 (UTC) RP? I was thinking Alden and my new girl? Let me know! :) For Dustin For Dustin For Dustin This might feel stupid... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Future Patients Jam and I are wondering where Nuala and Jarryd would go for treatment. (I am also personally wondering how two kids would get there) As I searched St. Mungos' links I found "the reception area" on the ground floor. Is it safe to say that would be a good place to start? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 22:29, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I was just waiting for my popcorn, and more of the 'Military Brats' to play out. XD Would you want the first pick? And post? Say at Camp or the Merch Stand :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:48, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Today Ok. also note that auto-refresh is down. I should be on during class tonight though. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:57, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :We can do something with Jaina. I think that's everything on my plate. Also, I probably won't be posting much next week since I'll be in "class" at work all week...so we could do any pre-RPs for next week if there are any. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:36, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Sure...I'll start Jaina/Faith if you'll start Melinda/Charity. I hadn't thought about Noelle...I'll have to think about that. I can have her come for the Cup at least I suppose... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:40, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Jaestro @ Camp Short of the fact that I was on a tight time limit yesterday. I honestly thought you were going to start this RP. Since ... it appears we were both waiting on the other. I took the initiative. --> Jaestro : - Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:10, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Mal Ayy!! I was wondering if you were possibly down for an Aydanelle RP? :D I'm fine with trying to do both? :/ Nudge Nudge I am willing to continue Jaestro inside the tent. Not because I do not believe in endings, because I know people do that despite how weird it seems to me. I refer you to a portion of the list I left you last time you asked. *Zayd/Mal *Dorian/Thomas *Baz/Charity? Or any other pairings you can think of. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 03:22, October 2, 2016 (UTC) I have not done a family RP of this nature since the last World Cup. So I guess I was just a bit nervous, you know, worried about the rust level. :P When I can think of something I promise to post on that one again. So, the funny thing about Zayd is that he would have gone, and he would be at the Cup. But, I have not posted with him. So elsewhere is fine. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 03:32, October 2, 2016 (UTC) I posted on the campgounds, I am sure you will see it. I just wanted to let you know I am fully prepared for this family style RP, also Cullen has a bubble. So Bri and Mal + Cullen some day soon is a total possibility now. Thank you, buh-bye! :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 08:35, October 2, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I kind of sort of need you to post here. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 08:37, October 2, 2016 (UTC) RERP I don't think any particular come to mind. We're still doing the Faith/Dakota/Jaina one. I'm good with any others you want to do, but I don't think there's any we need to do. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:50, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Which also means (correct me if I'm wrong) that Rose's B-day is in a week or two (I already aged her) and they'll celebrate together possibly...or at least get 1 present during the others or something? I forget what we decided. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:56, October 3, 2016 (UTC) I delivered a thanks. Thank you for going through that trouble. I am very grateful. The Lord of the Lord of the Rings (talk) 21:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Ayy!! I'm wondering if you wanted to start another roleplay maybe? Oh, I'll be gone Tuesday for theatre then Wednesday and Thursday for stage crew for another thing. I feel I should get that out, but at least I'll be back on later into the night. I don't think think so. I'll do that now if it turns out I didn't. Thanks! Good night! Regan's B-day Did you want to finish RPing this out, or was the RP we had enough? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Ok. Are you feeling any better today? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, I hope you get through your day then. I'll be praying for you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I would love to, but I don't think we can since I have a meeting in 10 mins that'll be at least an hour, maybe more. :( Any you'd like to do tomorrow or later this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Little Boy Blue Sure. Here maybe? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 00:41, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Morning If it's needed, I can pop in with Emily in the Peter/Millie RP to help...move things along. :P I saw some of the drama from last night, and if I can do anything to help, let me know. I hope you're feeling better and that work goes easily and smooth for you today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:23, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Ayy!! I'm totally confused on if she got Head or not because like it's not specified. Either way, she has a job so...Aydanelle once I figure it out? So, like never because the registration nor roster won't be updated which is problematic but whatever. Ayy, could you archive/post somewhere first please? Ayy!! I'm going to try to start the Millie/Peter RP with somebody. I'm feeling like he's probably even more upset that they lost though...then again he just screams anger issues to me. I'm not sure she's would've brought Alden with. Ehh... Hey Let's do Princess next week, along with the (maybe) Mal/Melinda. I'm going to be pretty busy this week with school and midterms. We can do Elle/Thomas though. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:30, October 11, 2016 (UTC) IC Surgery and Physical Therapy IC seemed necessary. :P I apologize for the bombardment that follows. :I know it is a bit late for this sort of thing. I remain curious. How do well do injuries (Quidditch or otherwise) heal with magical intervention vis-à-vis Healing (Transfig/Potions, Mental magic, etc.)? I imagine a significant (if not complete) reduction of damage, and shorter healing time. There should be scaring regardless more sore without proper treatment of them, and maybe residual pain depending on the injury? For instance; Would surgery or physical therapy be reasonable options for Nuala prior to her shoulder wound (or for Jarryd's hole in the hand)? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 17:45, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Options We have a lot. So I am curious which pairing interests you the most? Fair warning. I should not be online. XD :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 04:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC) The terrible trouble with female anatomy. Say no more, sister. I understand. Naturally, I am feeling the 'Slytherpuff' pull of Jaestro the most. I have no idea where to put them. Faith, and Bri could work, again a where escapes me. We could do Arli and Maria at Camp? (That was the only location I could think of off the top of my head.) :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 04:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Eager beaver! I like that saying. It will take me twice as long to respond to dual RPs. :P I love the idea of Bri and Faith being "friends" or "friendly", but I am not sure I realistically see it. It might have something to do with me being firm about the "house feud" (Slytherin v Gryffindor/Hufflepuff v Ravenclaw). That feeling is just me, it does not always extend to how my characters feel. Also, you know. I love Jaestro like I love to breathe air. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 04:59, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Mal is not the only reason. She has a son too. We shall definitely see about Fairi (Faith/Bri). I think it would be great fun for both Richards sisters to be friends with two of the Bagman girls. That might just be me. :D Also, I try to keep my characters... despite how often they get used for as long as possible. Sometimes, and rather unfortunately, I feel they just slip through my fingers. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 05:14, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Owl :Also, I posted on Elle/Thomas and I wanted to see if you wanted to do anything more with Emily and Peter since now that they lost there's really no RPs for them anymore and Emily will probably just disappear. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:09, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Q stands for query, question, and Quidditch. Yeah, it was his. I don't think I saw anyone else's; if there was, I forgot. Since Carn did it, I thought there might have been a change or something xD Ayy!! RP, maybe?? Hmm, Bradley/Saffron!! :D Ayy!! I'm fine with Liliya/Regan, maybe. Hmm, maybe she would be somewhere in Diagon Alley? Missed it? Hey...I was just getting on to see if I needed to post again as Elle but...apparently I missed it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:21, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Are we done? With Sera/Dustin? If so, I'm gonna archive. Is there any other pairings or RPs you want to do right now? Hmmm.... Here's a list of possibilities: *Addison/Regan: First Year Carriage *Addison/Dmitri: First Year Carriage *Kelia/Eilis: Ravenclaw Carriage *Selene/Alden: The Trolley *Apollo/Dustin: The Trolley *Mal/Albion: Anywhere works *Dustin/Sera: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff Carriage *Finlay/Aydan: Weasley's *Finlay/Henry: The Apothecary *Sera/Hope: St. Mungo's Addison/Dmitri then! I'll start at the First-Year Carriage. RERP I'm off in about an hour, so it'd have to be short or just starting one. We did the Mal/Melinda one...did you want to do anymore with Melinda before school restarts next week? Faith, Charity, Thomas even? Let's see...what else did we have planned this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:51, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand about Thomas/Elle. Maybe there just wasn't time between them for a RP to happen, and we can RP them once it's all over. We'll make the one with Princess short I think...no need for a lot of posts that will just say the same thing that we've RPed before. It'll be a lot of Self-RPing so I'll start that tomorrow morning. Anything else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:58, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure...at Prince Castle, or her job, or his? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:04, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Just wondering if you want to rp Well, I'm thinking Sobek Aten considering I've barely rped him with anyone else but Hecate's chars so yeah I'm using him He isn't really a quiddtch player anymore, since the first round, just the mythology professor so please just like a teacher rp I posted. Sorry I took so long. I get easily distracted plus I'm slow at typing Maternity Unit Heyo Ck, chase and I started an rp in the maternity unit. I was wondering if you could post there with Hope for the check up on the babies progress? Thanks! 20:22, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re Yes, please post with Hope. :) I was just waiting until Manolo posted ^~^ Yes, it's the 10 week appointment :D Hey friend! Hey, Ck. Came by to see everyone! Didn't manage to catch you but I wanted to stop by and say how much I miss you and that I hope all is well in your world! <3 p.s. It took me forever to remember how to do the signature thing xD Hi C: We have to talk soon. It's important. DARP chat, my chat, or yours chat, I'm fine with anything, we just have to talk. No... I didn't hit publish. Oops. xD Don't shoot me "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 01:19, October 18, 2016 (UTC) RERPs Melinda got Head girl? Where's that? I didn't see Alyssa post anything for the Heads...I was looking this morning. I did see Faith got engaged...so that's exciting. :D If you want to start that one with Faith coming over, that's fine. I forgot to start the Princess one...I'll get to it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:06, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :Oh...I'm actually surprised. I...honestly didn't expect that. Well sure...I'll post with Melinda...no the Gryffindor Carriage? ...and I noticed you didn't pick Mal for prefect either...poor Mal...I get this feeling this won't be a happy RP... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:09, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hufflepuff Prefect Sleepy time I cannot promise you I will make it long, but absolutely! Who did you have in mind?? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 04:26, October 19, 2016 (UTC) We would never finish Mal/Bri. there was stuff written here but I double changed my mind, and instead of deleting everything I wrote this here instead. hello stalkers! Maybe we could do Jaestro? She could come see him or we RP them at the The Trolley? I do also have a first year, but I have not yet posted on the Carriage because I was hoping at least one of his brothers would get sorted. :/ :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 04:40, October 19, 2016 (UTC) No worries. I saw that you were away, and since the RP was over, I decided to leave. Chat is not/has never been popular with me. I was just wanting to say that I truly hope that Meadow and Dustin get better. That was a wildest, out of nowhere, knuckleball that I did not see coming. I am probably to blame which might be why I liked it. ANYWAYS -- I hope you have fun at rehearsal. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 01:08, October 20, 2016 (UTC) RERP Well...I'll post the Princess self RP tomorrow...I'm still working on it. I don't think I'll need you to post for that though. I'm still trying to figure out what Noelle would do so...not that yet. I'd like to RP Thomas and Elle but I want to wait to see where they finish the Cup first so...waiting on that one too. I...think that's about it unless you have a suggestion? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:38, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Jaina would stay for the final, so we could do Jaina and Faith if you'd like somewhere. If not, Melinda and Eilis would be interesting since it's been a while for them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Ayy!! I think it might be your post on Aydanelle, but it's okay if you want to stop it? Either way, do you want to start Allicent somewhere?? Hey! So, I think that we chose a not-so-good pairing for Addison/Dmitri, so I'm just gonna say that that RP has run itself dry? So, here's one pairing that I think is needed if you wanted to RP it... Sera/Hope @St Mungo's. I think it's time for her to go in and get her knee looked over again if I remember correctly... But, is there anyone else you want to do? I'm open to anyone in my active section. Oh, and a little delivery for you! *Slides a plate of steaming hot chocolate chip cookies to you* Have a nice day! Okay! I have to go to my aunt's birthday dinner, then I'll be back RPing... I wish I could stay on here... But do you maybe want to try Addison/Regan when I get back? Or some other pairing? Ayy!! So, we've decided that we're only allowed to have one Department Head per user..and they're supposed to be twenty or older, so Jenelle had to be stepped down into the Muggle Liaison Office. I'm thinking that Jenelle probably realized that taking work off was important but risky with having such an important job, so she stepped back. I figured I should let you know before I forget to. xD RPs So, I was thinking about what RPs we have this week, and here were my thoughts. I posted on here like you asked, and thought Faith might have...something to say before it was archived. If you're up for it, Melinda and Carter to restart her lessons. If we want, I think it would be an interesting dynamic between Melinda and Regan, but this year will be their only chance, so maybe them. We can do Elle and Thomas now that she lost. With the election, Ferlen and Hope. Also sometime in the next week or two I'd like to do Roses' first magic sign. So...lots to do, and obviously not all this week, but some future ones too. Anyway, I'm going to go get my class started. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:53, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :So...should I just archive Melinda's room then? Also, were we done with Jaina/Faith on The Leaky Cauldron? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, October 24, 2016 (UTC)